My cat
by Ayu4u
Summary: Amu finds a cat in her garden. What happens after..?
1. Chapter 1

_**~Flashback~**_

_''My dear, *sob*stop crying *sob*''_

_''B-b-but mom, *sobs*Don't leave please *sob*''Said a crying 4 years girl_

_''I have to, dear, this can't be stopped. I am sorry'' Whispered Midori._

_''Tsugumu, love, please take care of her.'' She murmured_

_''Yes, my queen''He replied solemnly_

_''Mom, please, don't leave me''She cried_

_''Amu-chan, please don't cry it hurts very much to see you in pain. I promise i will always look after you from there.''_

_''Really?'' She asked sobbing_

_''Yes and always remember that mom loves you ok?'' She whispered giving her last breath_

_''M-mom..'' She yelled in pain._

_**~End of flashback~**_

_**~2 years later~**_

_**Tsugumu's POV:**_

Since her mother died my poor Amu lost her happiness.

Her hair is not growing and it becomes gray, her eyes lost their color and she's not smiling anymore.

She was the most affected by her mother's and my queen's death. Yes, Amu is the princess of the Humpty kingdom..

I love her very much but even so, i can't make her smile. Nobody could...

A lot of people tried to make her smile, from clowns to comedy helped.

Many people want me to marry a other women and make a new child. A new princes and future queen.

But i will never give up on my little princess. And i will never marry someone else after Midori. She was my all life's love.

After her death, my sparrow is spending all her time in the garden. She is emotionless but she says that the garden makes her relax and feel happy.

I would do anything to make her smile if it is possible..

_**Amu's POV:  
**_

Another boring morning of my boring life.

Since my mom died i can't find a reason to live..

Of course i thought about suicide, but i have to live for the kingdom..

Yes, i know i am only 6 years old, but i understand everything.

I know that when i will be older i will marry a random prince and he will become the king of the kingdom..

This is the only reason i live for.I live to make someone the King of the kingdom..

After this i will suicide myself. He will probably find a new wife/queen and will have his own kids.

I am not gonna make a real is my goal. To grow up, marry and die.

Simple isn't it? I know, for a 6 years old girl it's kinda strange to think about death, but i wanna be there, with my mom.

I wanna live in heaven. I wanna sleep in her arms, i wanna hear her beautiful voice again, her soft touch and her beautiful brown eyes...

I know that my father will be affected of my death, but he'll understand.I hope..

Because i can't live like this anymore.

My hair became grey and it's not growing anymore, my eyes are colorless and i have no friends..

You know why? Because my mom's death, because, i still miss her hair's scent, her soft pale skin, her chocolate coloured eyes, her long beautiful legs, i still need her.

I wante her to sing for me every night to help me sleep, i want her to brush my hair again, i want her to be here!

But she's not here, i am all alone, maybe not really alone but i still feel like this.

Now let's go back to the story. It's morning, the only thing i am gonna do is to get dressed up and to eat something.

I choose a little white dress and the maid helped me to put it on me. I went to the kitchen and ate a few fruits.

After eating i went to my garden. The garden is the only place i like to go..

It helps me relax and feel happy even if i can't show it. The lake's water shines, water lilies floating on the lake, the fine and soft grass tickles my bare foot.

The dew is kissing each leaflet and flower petal.

Butterflies fly around the trees flourished.

It's quiet, just whistling wind that blows through the tree branches is is my world, my own little heaven.

To be honest i spend here all my day. I am not doing nothing special,just relaxing and.. watching how grass grows? O.o

Um..Yeah for a 6years girl it should be boring, but i like to watch how the time flies..

''Meoww'' Huh? did i just heard a meow or it's just my imagination?

''Meeeeeow..''No it's not my imagination. I went to the place where the sound came from..

The only thing i could saw was a black cat injured..OMG poor kitty.

''Mia-chan!!!!! Come here fast it's a emergency!!!!!'' I yelled like crazy. To have a maid nearly is not that bad after all..

''What happen Amu-sama?!'' she asked panting after so much running.

''I found a injured cat, can you take it to the veterinary please?''I asked her

''But Amu-sma...''

''Pleeeeeeease?'' I asked making kitty cat eyes.

''Fine..''She finally gave up and took the injured cat to the veterinarian's office.

_**~10 minutes later~  
**_

''So how's it? He will be fine?'' I asked worried

''Yes, Amu-sama, the wound wasn't that deep. He needs only to rest 2-3 days and will be perfectly fine''Nikaidou-kun said.

''Arigato Nikaidou-kun'' I said looking at the cat

''It was my pleasure to help you Amu-sama.'' He replied smiling. I just avoided it and ran to my cat.

Yes, i am gonna keep it, if you're asking..

I called for my maid and soon we were in my room [ me and the cat of course..]

''Arigato for help Mia-chan'' I said and she left

''You're cute..'' I whispered looking at the pained cat.

''Meow..'' Cuter

''Do you want a name??'' I asked

''Meow..''

''I will take that as a 'Yes' ok?'' Then i took a pencil and a piece of paper.

After writing some names : Sasuke,Isamu,Kazuya,Makoto,Ren,Ryo,Ikuto,Shin,Taiki,Tadase,Nagihiko,Yoshio,Kukai,Masao,Ren,Shun. That's the list i made , this cat seems pretty smart so i will let him chose a name.

''Hey, look i wrote a list with some names choose one if you like them'' I said and put the paper next to the cat's paw

''Meow..'' He mowed and put his paw on 'Ikuto'

''Aw, so you like the name of the prince Ikuto? You have good taste'' I teased the cat.

''You know , i heard that he disappeared a few months ago..I wonder if he's ok.'' I said

''Meow..'' _It seems like Ikuto-kun understands me. _I thought.

''Hey, it's already late, let's go sleep'' I murmured then i put Ikuto on the bed next to me. Then i jumped under the covers and fell asleep.

_**~Next morning~  
**_

''*Yawn*,Mornin' Ikuto..'' I whispered trying to stand up, but Ikuto was sleeping on my chest with his nose under my ching.

I found it funny. And i started to laugh.

''Hahahhaha!!'' I laughed, my maid stared at me like i was crazy and she had some tears in her eyes.

''Meow..''He woke up because of my laughs Lol...I looked at his injured leg but it looked much better than last night.

The maid ran outside with tears in her eyes. 'Huh? Whats up to her?' I thought..Then my dad came into my room

''Amu-chan , you laughed?'' He asked with tears in his eyes.

''Um..yeah? What's so strange here?'' I asked like nothing special happened. Actually i was kinda surprised too..

After all i didn't smiled for some time..

Dad hugged me and kissed my cheek. He gave me some clothes and left the room.

I gladly took the clothes and dressed this we went to the bath room[me and Ikuto].

The maid brushed my hair while i was brushing my teeth. When i looked closely my eyes seemed to get a bit yellow.

''Huh? Why my eyes are a bit yellow? I thought i slept enough this night..'' I whispered, but the maid didn't heard me.

Then i took Ikuto in my arms and we went in the garden. I showed him all my favourite places and he seemed to enjoy this.

I think my life's getting better now..

_**~Exactley 9 years,11 months and 30 days later~**_

Passed exactly 10 years to when he made me laugh..Yes, i am talking about my cat-Ikuto.

All my life i thought that cats live like 5-6 years. But i bet Ikuto has like 9+..

In the morning i woke up as always with Ikuto sleeping on my chest. I think it's kinda perverted thing, but since he does it already a long time.

I don't care i changed a lot..

My hair grew a lot and become Persian pink, my eyes now are golden and i smile more then anyone in this kingdom.

Yeah, yeah, my chest grew too don't yes, i still let Ikuto sleep on it.

Like i said i don't care, my chest become his bed so it's kinda funny.

I laughed at this thought, he woke up and i did too. I took some white skinny jeans, a red tank top with a white flower on my left breast and black shoes.

We went to bath room and took a bath.I know maybe it sounds strange.. but Ikuto become like a part of me and he is always near, even in the bathroom.

He also took a bath with me, not every morning of course, but once-twice in a week. After all he's a cat remember?

After dressing up we both went to my garden. We're spending all the day there looking at the sky.

Um.. yeah i was looking at the sky,while, he was just playing with my long hair which touched the ground when i sat down on the ground.

Today the weather was good, but not this bothered me. Today had to come here a prince, so called 'fiance' of mine.

I don't wanna get married, not after all waht happened in the last 10 years...Yes, soon Ikuto will be 10, very soon, in 2 days :|.

What if that prince is ugly? What if he's mean to me? What if he's old? Ahhhh i hate thissss!! I took Ikuto and hugged him tight.

Not very tight, ok?I am not gonna kill my best cat-friend!!

''Amu-sama! Amu-sama!'' My 25 years old maid called

''What happen Mia-chan?'' I asked curious

''The prince came. Let's go the king is looking for you!'' She said worried.

''Ok, tell my dad that i will be there in a few minutes'' I replied and she ran.

I took Ikuto with me and he gladly accepted to stay in my arms all the way.

When i reached th 'destination' i knocked asking for entrance. My father let me and i went in the room.

There i saw a girl's back. She had not very long blonde hair and a little crown on her head.

The only strange thing is that she was wearing a kind of boy clothes.. O.o. Maybe she's tomboyish?

''Yes, father? Why you called me?'' I asked hugging Ikuto

''To meet your fiance'' He replied

''My fiance? Huh? Where's he?''

''Right here'' Said a cute voice and the tomboyish girl turned around.

WTF?! She was a duuuuude! LOL!! I bited my lip to don't start laughing.

''Erm..nice to meet you. I am Hinamori Amu'' I said politely

''Nice to meet you Princess Amu-sama, I am Hotori Tadase'' He said making a cute smile trying to seduce me.

''Sorry but cute smiles don;t work on me..'' I said. He looked shocked but then the emotions left his eyes.

''It's ok Hinamori-sama'' He replied

_Gosh this girlish boy is already annoying me.._I thought.

My dad talked with that 'dude' about random things while i was playing with my little Ikuto.

I know it's not good for royalty to call a boy 'dude' but he's just too much!

After 1 hour of boring talking..

''Miss Hinamori-sama, please forgive me but i would like to go now'' He said polite kissing my hand.

After he left i ran to the bathroom to wash my hands.

''So what do you think about him dear?'' Asked my dad

''Um...Do i really have to marry this boy?'' I asked

''Yes Amu-chan'' He replied.

''But dad! He's not even royalty..''

''I know, but he was the only one who wanted to marry you after knowing about your past. And..the only prince which existed in this world had disappeared 11 years ago..''

Sometimes it sux to be the princess of the kingdom =.=..There are actually 2 kingdoms: The Humpty Kingdom and The Dumpty Kingdom.

Let me tell you the whole story about kingdoms ok?

So.. it started long,long time ago. There was a prophecy which said that in world will be only 2 kingdoms which in union would rule the world.

And that's many centuries there's a tradition: the Humpty kingdm's child has to be engaged with the dumpty kingdom's child..

They both had some magical items which symbolize their Humpty's kingdom child gets TheHumtyLock and the other one gets TheDumptyKey.

Usually The Humpty kingdom has only princesses and the Dumpty kingom only princes. This time is the same. When i was born i was engaged with the Dumpty's prince.

But he disappeared when i was only 3.. and he 5. And the only child the Dumpty kingdom have is a girl , her name is Utau and she's one of my best friends.. About her brother i don't know almost nothing, i never met him, but Utau said that he would very handsome now..

But since he disappeared i have to marry a noble not royality..And that noble is the girlish dude..

That's all..Sad story isn't it?

Now let's go back to my and dad's conversation..

''But dad..I don't like him..He's....TOO GIRLISH !'' I said annoyed hugging Ikuto(A/N Ayu: poor kitty he probably can't breathe with his head in her Boobs O_O! Lol)

''I know dear, but how much time you don't have a boyfriend or someone else, you have to.I won't live forever so we need a new King for this kingdom.''He said sadly

Shouldn't i be the sad one? I am marrying a girl =.='!

''Ok father i understand.'' I replied then left the room.

I went back to my garden and let Ikuto walk by was breathing kinda heavily, but, i don't know why.. Maybe the fresh air will help him.

Hm..Ikuto will be 10 tomorrow..i think i should make a little party for him ..Me,dad,Ikuto and a chocolate cacke! He likes chocolate pretty much for a cat..

Yep! I decided i will make a little party for him! But what i should gift him..? Hm..and a great idea came in my mind!

''Yes!'' I yelled. The little Ikuto stared at me like to sun..

''Um sorry, i know cat ears are sensitive'' I said pressing him to my chest.

Then i let him down and i called for my maid.

''Mia i have a mission for you'' I said solemnly.

''Yes Amu-sama?'' She asked

I whispered something in her ear making sure that Ikuto won't hear. He's a smart cat, so.. he understands..

_**~Later, at night~**_

I stripped and went to was sleeping on my bed. I took a nice shower and put on me my underwear. Then i jumped under covers trying not to wake up Ikuto.

Happilly he didn't. I sighed then fell will be a big day..

_**~Next morning~**_

''Mornin' Ikuto~'' I whispered. He was sleeping like always on my chest with his head under my chin..

''Meow'' He said standing up. I stand up too and took some clothes..

A white elegant dress. It was simple but yet very beautiful.

I took some black shoes and i put my long pink hair in a ponytail letting my bangs to cover a bit my face..

'Looks great' I thought..

Then i called Ikuto and he jumped from my bed running to me. I hugged him then i let him down,

We both went in the garden as usually.I sat down on the grass and he played with my ponytail which touched the ground..

Time flew pretty fast and my maid came back from store. She gave me a little blue box and i took it. It was my gidt for Ikuto.

He didn't knew about this..

''Hey Ikuto would you like a little party with some chocolate cake to celebrate your 10 years?'' I asked

''Oh yeah, Meow twice for yes and once for no'' I added

''Meow, Meow'' He replied to my question

''Arigatoooo~~'' I said hugging him.

WE both ran to the kitchen. I ordered to the chef to make a chocolate cake, not too big and not too small.

Then i ordered to some maids to prepare the kitchen for the little party. They put some balloons on the walls and confetti in a little bag..

It was pretty nice, i liked it. I thanked them smiling and nodding.

_**~7:00p.m.~**_

''Happy birthday Ikuto!! Me and dad yelled'' He looked so funny with that birthday hat that i couldn't help but giggle a bit.

''Hey, Ikuto, here's your present from me'' I said opening the small box. There was a small necklace for kittens with a small bell.

''Will you give me the honor to put it on you neck Mister?'' I asked polite yet sarcastic.

''Meow,Meow'' It meant yes.

I put it around his neck.

''Here you are, i want you to keep it always on your neck. Like so i will find you anywhere you are, ok?''

''Meow,Meow'' I smiled.

_**~9:01 p.m~**_

''Ikuto, it's already a bit late, let's go to take a bath then to bed ok?''

''Meow,Meow'' He replied. We both went to bathroom. I stripped and entered in the bath tube.

He also joined me. As always i washed him and put some towels around him to get dried till i continued my bath.

He looked so funny when he was wet with a blue towel on his head that i started to laugh a bit.

After taking a good bath. I put a towel around my naked body and looked down. Ikuto was staring at me. I giggled

''What are you staring at perverted cat?'' I said laughing.

''Lolz don't take it personally, i just made a little joke ok?'' I said hugging him.

''Ops, i forgot you're still wet.'' I said.

After drying him we both went to bed.

While i was listening to my iPod a idea came to my mind..

''Hey, Ikuto..'' I said he looked at me.

''What about a cute kitty for you..? You're already 10 and you still hadn't any kids..Wanna a wife?'' I asked serious

''Oh yeah, Once-No; Twice-Yes.'' I added

''Meow''He replied

''Awww, why not? I want some little Ikutos..''I said making a sad he didn't bought it..He knew me too well :(!

''Then...Ikuto..Do you love me ?'' I asked wondering what is he gonna answer..

''Meow, Meow'' [Yes]

''Aww, Really? I love you too. Then wanna be the father of my kids ?'' I asked curious.

''Meow, Meow'' He replied. My eyes widen.. He..wanted to be the father of my kids.. Lol.

''You're so cuteeee Ikuto'' I said

''I wish you would be a real prince..'' I added. Then i kissed his small nose and lips..

_**~Next morning~**_

''Ah, Ikuto i had a niceeee dream. By the way Mornin''I whispered touching my chest trying to wake him up.. But he wasn't there.

With my eyes still closed i touched the pillow next to me. Finally i felt his soft fur under my hand..

''You know..We should sleep a bit more i am still tired. By the way why you're not sleeping on my chest?'' I murmured.

''Um..Yea let's sleep Nya~'' He replied.

''Ok Night Ikuto'' I said and i fell to Amu land.

_Um..Yea let's sleep Nya~Um..Yea let's sleep Nya~'' Um..Yea let's sleep Nya~'' Um..Yea let's sleep Nya~'' _Said the echo in my head..Um.._Yea let's sleep Nya~'' _

Wait! Crap! Ikuto is not talking!!! Who was that!?! Then i woke up. I opened my eyes to see next to me a handsome, hot boy with midnight blue hair.

''Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-'' I started to yell.

''Hey, my ears are sensitive remember?'' He said while opening his eyes. He had sapphire eyes like Ikuto's..

''W-w-who are you?!!'' I asked terrified.

''Um..Ikuto?''

''What are you talking about?! And where's my cat'' I said with tears in my eyes.I already missed him..

''Hey, Amu don't cry..'' He said coming closer to me. I went back till i touched the wall.

''Where's my cat..?'' I sobbed

''Amu, i am Ikuto..''

''B-b-but it can't be possible..''

''Yes, it can. Remember last night you wished that i should be a boy?'' He asked

''A-and..?'' I replied

''And here i am!.You kissed me as a sign that you love i transformed back to a boy'' He said

''..Transformed back to a boy?..'' I whispered

''Yes, i was a born as a boy..''

''OMG! So y-y-you..''

''I what?'' He asked

''Y-you saw me naked P-p-pervert!!!'' I yelled/whispered knowing that he's ears were sensitive..

He started to laugh.

''So..?'' He said getting closer to my face.

He warped his arms around my waist and his lips touched mine..

''Waf youf dofinf?!'' I tried to say between the kiss [What you're doing]

He didn't said nothing just kissed more. Soon i joined too and kissed back.

After a few seconds which seemed like hours he pulled away for air..

''What was that for..?'' I asked annoyed

''For the nights you let me sleep on your chest?'' He said smirking..

I blushed hard.

''If i knew you're a boy i would never let you sleep on my chest or take a bath with me!!'' I replied

''Yeah, yeah..now put something on you something. Or you're gonna go in the garden in your underwear?'' He asked

''Ok'' I said and went to my wardrobe.

I chose a woodland tank top and a jeans ruffled mini skirt.[all outfits pics on my profile ok?] I put them on me and we both went to the garden.

''Ok, now explain me everything..How you become a cat and who you are..'' I said

'' Well...''He started

''When i was 3 years i played with a soccer ball on the streets.

But i made shoot the ball to hard and i hit a old granny in the head.

She became mad at me. Even if i said lots of sorries she didn't wanted to hear and said that she will make me regret this.

She said some words in a strange language. After a few seconds i was a cat. And she said that the spell can be broke only by a real love kiss on the lips.

At 1st i thought that i'm gonna be a cat forever.. Who would kiss a cat?

And the fact that i was black everyone hated me.

Till once a dog saw me and bited my leg while i was running.

I tried in pain to escape and i came to your garden.

You saw me and took me to the veterinary..That's all''

''Woah..Oh well that's..i don't know''

''Heh it's ok after all only with your help i become a boy'' He replied

''Um yeah.. By the way what's your full name?'' I asked poking his cheek. He smirked.

''Tsukiyomi Ikuto'' He replied

H-h-he's the disappeared prince, the prince that was engaged to marry me when i grew older O_O!!

''W-w-what?!! G-g-gomen Your Majesty!!!'' I said.

''Hey, it's ok..Don't need to be formal. After all you're a princess to and i am not calling you Your Majesty or '-sama' '' He said

''Um.. yeah sorry'' I said looking away. He took my chin and kissed me.

''Hey, wait!''I said pulling away from the kiss

''Huh? What?''

''If you're the disappeared prince and now you're here that means i don't have to marry that girlish dude anymoreee!'' I said excited

''Yep'' He replied smirking the fulled me into an other kiss.I smiled

''Let's go to my father, he needs to know too..'' I said

''Okay''He replied

_**Ayu:**_ And here ends the 1st chapter..

To be honest i wanted to make it a very long one-shot but i couldn't :(. The tentation to publish it was too big so i am sotty.

I am not a very patient person. GOMENOSAI!

_**Ikuto:**_ Yeah, Disclaimer: Ayu doesn't own SC or its characters. She owns only the ideas ..

_**Amu:**_ By the way when is our wedding?

_**Ikuto:**_ Huh? I just made the disclaimer you shouldn't come here!

_**Amu:**_ WTF? Are you kicking me out?!

_**Ikuto:**_ Of course, or you wanna do THAT here..?

_**Amu:**_ O_O.. D-d-do..W-what?! -Blush-

_**Ikuto**_:You preverted kid. To help Ayu with the next chapter XD?

_**Amu:**_ Phewww, okay. Bye bye and Have a nice day from Ayu!

_**Ayu**_: You two shut up and come here i am out of ideas!!!

_**Amu/Ikuto:**_ Haaaai!


	2. Chapter 2

''Okay'' He replied and we both went to my father's throne room.

_**~In the throne room~**_

''Father, can i come in?'' I asked polite

''Yes, dear, come in'' He replied formal

''Dad, i wanna show you something'' I said smiling

''Yes dear?And where's Ikuto-kun you're always with him..'' He said

''Ikuto! Come in..'' I shouted and the golden doors started to open slowly.

''I-ikuto?!'' My father shouted

''This guy is named Ikuto too?! He seems so familiar..Don't tell me..''He started but i cut him off

''Yes father, he's Tsukiyomi Ikuto'' I said closing my eyes.

''Its nice to meet you Hinamori-sama'' Ikuto said polite it made me giggle a bit.

''Tsukyiomi-sama! Where have you been all these years?! You don't know how long we searched for you..'' My father said runing to him.

Yeah, Ikuto got a nice bear hug from my father.I giggled a bit at his expresion just to get a small glare from him.

After breaking the hug, Ikuto started to tell everything to my father.

_**~10 minutes later??~**_

''Oh, i see Ikuto-kun..So,you're gonna visit your parents tomorrow?'' My dad asked

''Yes, of course, but i will come back after Amu..''He replied. I blushed a bit

''Amu-chan, so what do you think? Should we break the pact with that girlish dude?'' My father asked smirking

I giggled.

''Sureeee! '' I replied looked at me and chuckled.

''Tsugumu-sama, can we leave now?'' Ikuto asked

''Of course Ikuto-kun, feel free to come or leave anytime you feel like it. My house it's your house too.''

''Arigato''He said and grabbed my hand. We both left the throne room .

''Ne, Ikuto, it's already late.''I said

''Um.. yeah, let's go sleep'' He replied smirking.

We both went to my room. I ran to bath room, but Ikuto stopped me.

''You already forgot about me?'' He asked smirking

''No way in the HELL! You're not gonna join me! Don't even think about it you perverted cat!!'' I yelled

''Amu you're too loud and by the way, You always let me join you..'' He said seductively

''You were a cat, that's why'' I replied

''So if i will transform back into a cat you'll let me in?'' He asked smirking from ear to ear..

''Of course not. And.. you can transform back?'' I asked

''Yes''

''Really?''

''No.'' He replied. I sweat dropped.

''Ah, please Amu-koi..after all i'm your husband remember?'' He said

''Nope you're not. We didn't get married.'' I replied proud that i found a good answer to shut him up.

''Not yet, not yet, Amu-koi'' He said then let me go.

I went to bathroom and took a nice shower.

After a few minutes i left the bathroom and chose some clothes i could wear this night.

Ikuto was sleeping on my bed. He's too cute when he sleeps. Like when he was a cute little cat. I giggled at this thought.

I also joined him by jumping under covers and closing my eyes trying to sleep.

Everything seemed fine, till he warped his arms around my waist pulling me closer.

''Ikuto..''I growled

''Shh..sleep'' He whispered in my ear before he put his nose in my hair.

I listened to him and fell asleep in his warm arms.

_**~Next morning~**_

_**Ikuto's POV:**_

I woke up, Amu was still sleeping. Cute.. i thought while looking at her sleeping face.

Like a perverted gentleman i didn't wanted to wake her up but yet i wanted.

I moved a bit trying to stand up and unfortunately, she woke up too.

''Good morning'' she whispered changing her sleeping position and fell asleep again.

I chuckled. Its nice to look at her when she sleeps, but i need to go back home.

''You know it's not polite to don't greet me in the morning'' She said standing up and yawning

I went closer to her and kissed her on the lips while she was still sleepy.

''It's this enough to be forgiven?'' I asked smirking

''Nope..'' She replied. I kissed her again and after 3 minutes pulled away.

''Okay, you're forgiven'' She replied walking to the bath room.

While she was doing the morning routine which i did a few moments ago..

''Amu-koi..'' I said

''What?''

''I will go back home for a few days.''

''Aw, promise you'll come back soon?'' She asked

''Only if you promise something too.'' I replied

''Okay.''

''I promise that i will come back in exactly 2 days if you promise that you will give me a 'good night' kiss every time before sleeping'' I said smirking

''Okay, deal. I promise'' she said walking from the bath room.

It's feels so nice. Like we're already married. Husband and wife..that sounds pretty nice when Amu's the wife. I smirked at this thought.

''Why are you smirking?'' She asked while changing her clothes in the same room as me. I smirked..

''Ah, Amu-koi, so you're not embarrassed anymore to change in the same room with me huh?'' I asked teasing her.

''You said that you already saw me naked, so who cares anymore..?'' She said trying to keep her cool'n spicy tone. But, the blush on her face said everything.

''So you don't mind me here if i am shirtless right?'' I asked her

She turned to see me.A bright blush came all over her face.

''N-no..'' She replied. while trying to put a shirt on.

I went to her and hugged her from behind. She was surprised.

Did i mention that she was only in a black bra and skinny jeans?No? Then i just did..

She blushed like mad. But i didn't care, i loved the hug. Her skin was so soft and fine..

''Then you don't mind if i hug you don't ya?'' I whispered in her ear while kissing her neck.

''N-no'' Woah, she was red like a tomato and she still denied it..This is not fun..

''Amu-koi, stop lying yourself. I know you're totally embarrassed of all this'' I whispered

''No i am not..'' She replied back. I like stubborn womans. Especially Amu.

''Yes you do..Don't deny it.''

''Fine! Yes i am totally embarrassed. And since i said this.. GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME YOU HENTAI!!!'' She yelled pushing me.

Yep, the old Amu is back. Now she runs in the bathroom to change. I smirked.

I put a shirt on me.

''Amu, i am leaving.'' I said like a caring husband (LOL)

''Okay, don't forget about our promiseeeee'' She replied

Then i left. A limo was waiting for me outside.

Soon i was at the airport and i was ready to fly. [remember it's the 23rd century..]

_**~5 hours later~ **_

I'm finally home. Almost nothing changed. The same huge castle with the same golden doors and windows. I smiled.\

The 1st thing that came in my mind was : UTAU!.

I went under her balcony jumping and getting in. Like always the door was unlocked.

She was brushing her hair.

''Yo, sis'' I said smirking.

''Whaaaaaaa. W-w-what are you doing here?!!!!'' She yelled

''Wow, ?Utau take it easy or the bodyguards will come'' I replied.

''Ww-who are you and where do you know my name?'' She asked

''So you don't recognize me already? I'm Ikuto..'' I said with a fake sad face.

''I-i-ikuto...?'' she whispered..

''The one and the only..'' I said smirking

''Prove it!'' She said

''Okay.I took my boots of and showed her my foot. I had a sign on my foot which i got when i was only 4.''

''IKUTO!!!!'' She yelled running to me. She embarrassed me into a big bear hug.

''Take it easey sis..'' I said broking the hug. She had tears in her eyes.

''Where you have been all these years?! Do you know how long we searched for you?!!''

'' I will tell you but 1st let's go to meet mother and father.'' I said.

''Okay.'' And we both went to the throne room.

''Daddy!!!'' Utau yelled.''I have a great surprise!''

''What happened Utau?'' My dad Aruto asked while my mom Souko was reading a book.

''Mom,Dad, Ikuto's back!!'' She yelled and the i came in the room.

Mom dropped her book. While dad stand up.

''Ikuto, it's that you!?'' He asked

''Yes father.'' I replied/.

''Where have you been all this time?! do oyu know how long we searched for you!? Gosh can't they think about other questions then this?! I thought

_**~10 minutes later~**_

''And that's all what happened.'' I said.

''So, now you're ready to marry the princess Amu?'' My dad asked

''Of course dad..'' I replied, after this we had a big group hug.

''One more thing.I have to go back to Amu's tomorrow. Cause i promised.'' I said

''Of course my dear'' Said my mom happy.

''What about the wedding?'' Utau asked

''I will talk with Amu's father-Hinamori-sama about this.'' My dad replied

''Oh, then let's go together there.'' I said

''We're coming too'' My mom and Utau proposed.

''Okay'' I gladly accepted.

_**~24 hours later~**_

We're in front of the Hinamori's castle.

I ran in and my parents followed.

As soon as i get inside the 1st thing that came in my mind was The Garden.

I ran there and Amu was looking at the sky.

She was wearing a white beach dress and her hair was free touching the ground. Her eyes were shining in the sun light.

I slowly walked to her not making any sounds.

I warped my arms around her waist and started to kiss her neck.

_**Amu's POV:**_

Today Ikuto will come back. He has to, he promised..

Right now i am staring at the sky wishing that Ikuto would come back faster.

It's been exactly 30 hours since i saw him last time. We never were apart for so much time.

Then i felt something warping around my waist and a wet feeling on my neck.

OMG! I am getting raped.!!!

I wanted to scream, but then i saw a bit of blue. Guess who.. I sighed in relief.

''Ikuto..'' I whispered

''I did as i promised.'' He replied

''Yes. You did..Thank you..''

''But you have to keep yours too.'' He whispered in my ear

''Of course.'' I said smirking thn i turn my head and my lips touched his.

He smirked and kissed back. Everything was perfect til...

''Amuuu!!''I heard someone yell.

I broke the kiss to see Utau running to us.

''Utau!'' I yelled back

''Amuuu, long time no see! I missed you so much!''

''I did too'' I said while she was still running to us.. She's realy slow..

''Ikuto! you pervert get away from her! She's mineeee!'' She said pushing Ikuto away from me.

We both sweat dropped.

I made a sad face that only Ikuto could notice. He smirked and said something 'We'll continue later' I could read on his lips.

My eyes widen and he smirked more leaving us alone.

''-mu..''

''...''

''AMU!"

"What happened?!!!'' I yelled back

''You were day dreaming'' She replied

''Um.. yeah..'' I said

''About my brother didn't you'' She asked smirking. Smirk runs in family!

''N-not relly..'' I stuttered laughing nervously.

''You don't have to hide it. After all you're my sister-in-law now!''

''Huh?'' I asked confused

''My parents agreed to refresh the engagement'' She replied

A smile formed on my lips. 'YAAAAY!' I yelled in my mind jumping up and down.

"-mu."

"AMU!"

"Stop daydreaming girl!"

"Huh? What happened?"

"Parents are calling" She replied

"Okay let's go.."

We both went to the throne room. There was Ikuto, my dad, a old woman with golden hair like Utau's and a old version of Ikuto..I giggled a bit

Ikuto looked at me smirking.

"You called father?" I asked polite

"Yes dear, our families decided to refresh the engagement.."He replied. I gave him a smile and turned to see Ikuto, who was STILL smirking..

"By the way, these are Ikuto's parents : Tsukiyomi Aruto and Tsukiyomi Souko" and he pointed to the old people..

"Nice to meet you, i am Hinamori Amu"

"Nice to meet you too" Aruto-sama replied

"But we have to make a little correction" Souko-sama continued. My eyes widen. 'what are they talking about'

"You're Tsukiyomi Amu" Ikuto said smiling. Wow a true smile, not a smirk..

I nodded.

_**~1 hour later~**_

"Good bye!!" We both shouted.

"Have a safe trip" I added cheerfully

Utau and her parents were leaving back in the Dumpty kingdom..

After they left in a black limo Ikuto stared at me.

"Huh? Is there something on my face?" I asked sarcastically

"Yes there is" He replied. My eyes widen

"Where?" I asked, he smirked

"There" He said and kissed my lips. I smiled and kissed back.

I pulled away.

"I missed you a lot" I whispered in his ear. He smirked

" I did too.."

"Really?"

"No.."

"Baka.." He started to laugh

"What's so funny?" I asked annoyed

"It's just too easy to tease you" He said still laughing

"Baka!" I said walking away. He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him warping his arms around my waist.

Like always he started to kiss my neck.

"Do you have a habit to kiss my neck or it's just me?"

"Nah, it's habit, a very good habit" He said smirking between the butterfly kisses.

_**~2 months later~**_

Woah! This my 1st day of honey moon..We get married yesterday.

Ikuto is still sleeping and i am still staring at him like always.

"Morning sweetheart" He said kissing me

"Morning" I replied.

"How you slept?" He asked yawning

"Very well" I replied

"Me too"

"Um..let's go to breakfast"

"Of course my queen" He replied.

I giggled and put on the royal clothes. Who got this idea to wear royal clothes everyday if you're a queen!? It's so annoyng

I already miss my shorts and tank tops..

"Yes, i miss my normal clothes too but these are the rules.." He said

"Huh?" Is he reading my mind..?

"No i am not"

"Yeah right. Hey, since we are queen and king we can change these rules can't we?" I said smirking. Yes, as i told you before smirk runs in familly!

He smirked back.

"That's a good ideea" We both said grinning at each other.

Then we returned to our old closet and put on some random cool clothes.

Ikuto suddenly kissed me.

"Huh? What was that?" I asked

"What? I can't kiss my wife? And i am hungry.." He said as his stomach growled. We both laughed hysterically.

"Let's go eat, the breakfast is probably prepared." I said dragging Ikuto after me.

Soon we were in the living room. My father was reading some newspapers. He glared at us with a what-the-fuck-are-you-wearing look.

We both smirked.

"We decided to change a bit the king's and queen's closet rules" We both said. Wow how do we even do this?

"Great!" He said

"Huh?"

"I wanted to do this so long time ago but was afraid to be bullied by you guys"

"Whatever.." We both replied. Really how do we do this?

"I don't know." Ikuto replied

"Are you reading my mind again?"

"No, but you're easy to understand" I giggled.

_**2 days later~**_

"Ikuto!!"

".."

"Ikuto!!!"

"What sweetheart?"

"I have great news~" I sang

"What?"

"I am pregnant!"

"Huh? That's great!" He replied hugging me. I smirked secretly.

"Yep, it is and Happy 1st of April" I said laughing

He looked pissed.

" Lolz don't be mad, just how could you think that i'm pregnant when i am still virgin?" I said laughing like a crazy

He smirked and warped his arms around my waist.

"You know.. that can be changed.." He whispered in my ear dragging me to bed room.

'HEEEEEELP!'

_**The End~**_

_**Ayu: Thank you for reading this little story! Please review!!!**_

_**Ikuto: Ayu doesn't own Shugo Chara! But she owns the Stories!**_

_**Ayu: Weren't you making kids with Amu a while ago?**_

_**Ikuto: OMG! g2g!**_

_**Ayu: Lol..**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ayu:**_Well since everyone wanted so much a 3rd chapter i decided to write one, it won't be as long as the 1st two but i hope you like it.

_**Ikuto:**_ Yay there's gonna be a lemon?

_**Amu:**_ !O/////O!

_**Ayu:**_Read to find out XD :P~

_**Recap:~**_

_"You know.. that can be changed.." He whispered in my ear dragging me to bed room._

_'HEEEEEELP!'_

Soon we were in the bedroom. He started kissing my neck leaving small butterfly kisses.I was numb. What i am gonna do?!SHIT I don't wanna lose my 1st time! Not to him, not yet!! AHH Shit he's my fking husband I have no excusessss TT_TT. Help me before i get rapeeed!!! Ayuuu help me ! [Ayu: Fine,fine..let's skip to the next morning]

Amu woke up almost naked. Okay only in panties O.o?

"What the hell? Did we..?" She yelled like crazy

"Of course Amu-koi.. don't you remember how we.."Ikuto started. And Amu got lots of flashbacks of what happened last night.

They both put on some random clothes and went to the kitchen. There was as always Tsugumu on the couch reading newspapers..Maybe the role of a grandpa really fits him..They sat down and started to eat the amazingly tasty food on the golden table. In Amu's head were more and more flashbacks of the last night and she couldn't take it anymore..

'I-i-..' she thought

'I, i can't believe we..'

'I can't believe we really..'

'I can't believe that we really played..'

'I can't believe that we really played Truth or Dare last night!!!!!' She yelled in her mind, this answering at her question why she was almost nacked this morning.

"Um..Ikuto?"

"Huh?" He asked chewing his food.

"Did something elese happened after we played truth or dare?" She whispered shyly

"Of course Amu-koi.." He said seductively. Tsugumu was staring at them while eating popcorn. No one could understand why there was popcorn.

"W-what?" She asked

"Well.. we..we.."

"Ahh say it already"

"We got drunk and fell asleep" He continued smirking.

"Pheww" Amu exclaimed in relief happy that she didn't lost her innocence in the 1st of April. What could be more stupid then that =.=.. She thought

"Don't be like this Amu, we'll anyways continue it this night.." He added

"What?! No way!"She yelled

"Aww Amu-koi but i am your husband..I am already old so you have to give me a child after all.." He replied

"What are you talking about i am too young! And you're only 18, old man!" She screamed.

"Ah,ah time flies fast do you know that?"

"Whatever..Just shut up okay?"

"If you don't like it, you could do something to shut me up, you know?"

"yeah.." she said before giving him a few minutes kiss.

After the kiss lalalala...

"You know, i meant to feed me, but a kiss i guess is better" He said smirking

"Baka.."

"Shouldn't we continue Amu-koi?"

"No way!"

_**Ayu:**_ Well it was a short chapter and i don't even know if it's good that i added it here z.z..

_**Ikuto&Amu**_: Review please

_**Ikuto**_:For our child!  
__

_**Amu**_:Stupid, perverted cat..


End file.
